The present invention relates to bucket elevators for loose and lumpy materials, such as coal, schist, mine ore, cement, sand, gravel etc.
Bucket elevators are known in the art. In known bucket elevators belts or chains are used as a draught member. A rope draught member is also known and has the advantage in strength, height of hoist and lower cost of one unit length as compared with the belt or chain. The rope bucket elevator has a plurality of buckets mounted on a rope. Elevators are also disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 554,335, 1,234,764, 1,965,312, 4,227,609, 1,549,528. The constructions disclosed in these patents possess some considerable disadvantages.